Time is Money
by soontobeunforgettable
Summary: Tayler tries to survive in a place where time is money, and you can't make money and keep your ass safe by staying on the 'proper' side of the law. Introduced to Niko Bellic, you can't possibly expect anything good to come out of it. Evenutally Packie/OC
1. Chapter 1

69th St. Diner. Liberty City. March 9th, 2008.  
>~<p>

"Open the fucking register!"  
>A man with a Serbian accent pointed a gun at some waitress. Just some sleazy bimbo I've known since elementary, but I don't have an issue saving her life, not to mention, my paycheck. I watched as Maya slowly opened the register, when I kicked the man to the ground and pulled a gun out of my apron.<br>"Don't you fucking dare."  
>I had obviously stunned the guy. Not many sixteen-year-old waitresses pack a pistol. Maybe it's the 5'2 stature, maybe it's the voice, maybe it's the fact that I'm stil supposed to be in high school, but people just wouldn't expect me to be one of <em>them.<em>  
>But this city has a way of changing people. You get swept up in the money, in the mafia, in the drugs, in the glamorization of an early death. You do what you can to survive, and you're never gonna be successful on the right side of the law.<p>

Tayler Kibbutz. Wanted for grand theft auto, armed robbery and probably a couple more things.  
>Daughter of Brucie Kibbutz. Over enthusiastic, steroid infused, self-prolaimed genetically different Brucie Kibbutz. He doesn't even know I was born, but I guess he never really had a way to. But I knew him. I actually knew him well.<br>I failed to realize who I was pinning down, but hey. Whatever.  
>"Hand over the gun."<br>"Get off me, you crazy bitch!"  
>"I said hand over the fucking gun, unless you want me to do some real damage. Nobody needs to get hurt here." I took my knee off his head and lifted his face so he was looking me in the eye as he handed me the gun. Maya ran out the back two minutes ago. And at 3AM, the restaurant is never really completely staffed.<br>"Now, what's your name?" I asked sweetly.  
>"Jimmy."<br>"No it's not, what's your name?"  
>"It's fucking Jimmy!"<br>I sighed. Some people just can't tell the truth.  
>I put my gun to his forehead. "This is the last time I'm asking your name, before I just shoot you and look at your ID." I said calmly.<br>"Niko Bellic! My name is Niko Bellic!"  
>I immediately got off and held out a hand. I knew this guy looked familliar.<br>"Tayler. Tayler Kibbutz. I believe you're friends with my Dad, right?"  
>He hesitantly shook my hand before asking, "Brucie has a kid?"<br>"Not that he knows of, and we're gonna keep it that way, aren't we, Nicky?"  
>He never answered. He laid there thinking for a second, I'm pretty sure, then pushed me right off. I hit my head on the side of the counter and immediately blacked out, and when I woke up, he was obviously gone, and I was in an empty car in front of the diner. It got bright out. And it was my car. Maya probably came back and put me there, but I can't believe I just let that guy get away.<p>

And for a year and a half, I forgot about it.

Then I was eighteen. Brucie, who I'd only known as a business associate, started associating with me a lot more. And I didn't know if that was due to Niko, or whether he just figured giving me more jobs was in order since I became legal, but I wasn't doing too bad for myself. Over 600,000 dollars in the bank. I wasn't broke by no means.  
>"Tay. Here's the deal."<br>I groaned. It was mornings like this where I just wanted to get out of bed and smash my cell phone against a wall. 8AM, and already Brucie was calling me to go on some suicide mission? Isn't 8AM a little too early to want someone killed? Too much.  
>Well, I guess not.<br>"I want you to go down to the Burger Shot in Westdyke and talk to my friend Nicky, he'll tell you what he needs you to make happen. Don't let me down, T.C.!"  
>Did I mention, he thinks my last name is Catalano? Brucie thinks I ran away from home two years ago, started messing around with the wrong people, got a little bit of money and holed myself up in Alderney just for somewhere to sleep. If he ever knew...<br>Anyways.  
>I pulled myself out of bed and looked in the mirror for a split second, before I realized - this Nicky guy I was supposed to be working with, it's not like I'm ever going to see him again. Why put in the effort? It's too early for this shit.<br>Jumped down the stairs, hotwired some car I found on the street, and I was good to go.

•

Where the fuck is she, she better act a lot older than her age to be doing this shit." I thought to myself, standing outside and trying not to make eye contact with the police officer casually standing by the door.  
>A shiny Super GT pulled up, and at first, I didn't really pay attention. Not until the girl Brucie described walked out. His daughter. My mind flashed back to that night I tried to rob some diner and almost got my ass handed to me by a midget. Great.<br>"What am I here for?" she asked. "And do I know you?"  
>"No. I just need you to help watch over a meeting my friend Patrick has with the Messinas in Chinatown."<br>She looked skeptical after I said we'd never met, but she accepted it.  
>"I'm Tayler. And you couldn't look over one little meeting by yourself?" she smirked.<br>"There's over twenty of the Messinas, and one of Patrick. It's better safe than sorry."  
>She nodded, and got back into her car, in the passenger's seat. Which was probably good, with everyone on my ass, I trust myself to drive more than this kid.<p>

"So, Patrick, is he Irish?" I asked, pulling a bulletproof vest out of my bag and putting it on.  
>"Yeah, why?"<br>"I know of a few Patricks."  
>"McReary ring a bell?"<br>"Wait, is he Kate's brother, Kate McReary?"  
>"Yes, how do you know Kate?" Niko got a little defensive.<br>"Oh, doesn't matter. I seen her around a couple times, my mom used to see her at church."

The rest of the drive there was pretty much silent and awkward. I hated this. You know - seeing someone you were almost certain you know, but you don't quite remember how. I probably just saw him on the street or something, but it was still bugging me.

"This is it. Follow me."  
>We climbed the stairs up some shitty little restaurant with an apartment block on top of it. I hated Chinatown. It always smelled funny and it's just so cramped. I just really do not like Chinatown.<br>"If things start going wrong, shoot everyone but the guy in the black hoodie."  
>I sat for four or five minutes, until I saw some big guy push the guy Nicky told me about. I took the first shot. Patrick dived behind a car and the Messinas started shooting at him. I watched one guy after another fall to the ground after headshot after headshot. I had to give Nicky credit, he was even better than me - and I had a steady aim. Sure, he looked like he was somewhere in his 30s, but I've got a steady hand and quick reflexes.<br>"Shit!"  
>A bullet whizzed right by my cheek. Another skimmed my jacket.<br>"I'm getting out of here. Bail!" I yelled, hoping he'd follow. Just because I was willing to go out and kill someone else didn't mean I was willing to be shot in the process.

•

Shit. If she's leaving, Packie's fucked. I can't take the rest of these bastards without help.


	2. Chapter 2

~  
>I jumped down the stairs and rolled behind a wall. I could clearly see everyone now. Patrick was about five feet away behind the car, and the remaining Messinas were shooting the shit out of it. It was smoking. And take it from someone who's blown up far too many cars - I know what smoke means.<br>I ran out to distract them and hid next to Patrick, now that I was closer, it was a lot easier to hit people. I stood up. Nine more bullets and the rest of the Messinas were dead. And two from Nicky, who must've still been upstairs.  
>"We saved your ass." I smirked and held out a hand. "Tayler."<br>"Packie. Thanks, I thought I was fucked. I thought this was a solid deal. Guess not."  
>"Guess?" I asked, a little annoyed.<br>He muttered something. I think it was 'Whattaya fucking want, a medal?' but I didn't care. I was getting paid. Everyone was alright, and I was still alive, too.

Nicky appeared at the door of the building.  
>"Fuck." he yelled. Sirens were approaching. Of course. The LCPD. Perhaps the laziest and most incompetant police force ever established. I ran over and hid behind a wall as the police started piling in front of the alleyway and shooting. We shot back. We shot back until even N.O.O.S.E. was coming out.<br>"Let's go!" I heard Packie yell. We sprinted to the nearest police car and I got in the back and ducked. Nicky got in the drivers seat and we were off.  
>"I feel like a criminal." I murmured, tapping at the wire separating the front seats from the back.<br>"You ARE a criminal." Packie said, head hung out the window trying to shoot out the tires of the cops behind us.  
>I was about to protest, but I guess I just shot over ten people. I guess I'm a murderer. But they were going to shoot someone else, so that's self defense, right? Kind of? Defense of someone else?<br>I turned around and peeked my head over the seat to see the car behind us spin out. I heard an explosion and thought it was a car blowing up, but then I realized that Nicky threw a grenade out the window. And another one. And another. It was like our car was shitting little explosions. He timed them pretty well, almost all of them went off underneath cop cars. When no one could see us anymore, we pulled into an alleyway. The shooting was in Algonquin, and now we were in Bohan. Home free.  
>"Nice fucking job, kids." Packie put his feet up on the dashboard and his hands behind his head. "And look what I got."<br>He held a briefcase and opened it to reveal bunches of hundred dollar bills. "And I didn't even have to give them the coke!" he laughed carelessly.  
>"We only got shot at about a hundred times, nearly died, and blew up half the city's cops." I sarcastically added.<br>"But it was fun, wasn't it?" he turned around and asked.  
>I had to admit, I had a fucked up idea of fun. And this fit the bill.<br>"I had nothing more entertaining to do." I smiled.  
>"You handled yourself good there," Nicky said. "How old did you say you are?"<br>"Twenty three last week." I lied. How would he ever know I'm lying? I could be 23.  
>"I'm Niko." I instantly felt like a dumbass for calling him Nicky all day, but that's what Brucie said his name was. Fabulous.<br>Niko hit the gas and we were off.

"You know if you turn on the siren, everyone just moves out your way?" I asked.  
>"You in a rush?"<br>"Nah, I just don't like being hit every ten seconds."  
>We were just starting to go over the bridge to Dukes and Broker. You know how it is, trying to either drive on the side of everyone or drive through the middle because you don't need to take a half hour to get over a little bridge - yeah.<br>"We're almost over the bridge anyways." he lied. Whatever, I was laying in the back of a police car and getting paid for it. Take all the time you need, Nicky boy.  
>Before I knew it, we were in Dukes, and Packie was getting out of the car.<br>"What's your number? I might be able to use someone like you around sometime."  
>"948-862-4317. Call me whenever." I looked up to see him finish putting the number in his phone.<br>"Seeya Niko. Tayler." he said, walking into his house.

I sat up as soon as Niko started driving.  
>"So, what's his situation?" I asked.<br>"Meaning?"  
>"Tell me about him."<br>"Good guy, robs banks for fun, addictive personality, cocaine, was extremely protective of Kate, suicidal when drunk, -"  
>"<em>Was <em>protective of Kate?"  
>"It's a touchy subject."<br>"Come on, just tell me. I pinky promise I won't tell anyone." I rolled my eyes.  
>"Ever heard of the Pegorino family?"<br>"Yeah, they used to be in Alderney, then Jimmy got shot. Right?"  
>"I shot him because he crashed my cousin's wedding and shot Kate. He was aiming for me. I promised, literally, two hours before we were there that I would protect her and I was going to get out of this... crime life, whatever you call it in America, and she got shot." Niko's expression hardened and I was real sorry I even asked.<br>"I had... no idea. I'm sorry."  
>"Yeah, don't mention it around him."<br>"I wouldn't."

The rest of the ride was quiet, until we got into Alderney.  
>"Just drop me back at Burger Shot, I'll find a ride home."<br>He pulled up to the curb and I stepped out. "Thanks bud," I said. "You be careful out there!" I faked the voice of an overprotective mother. He just laughed.  
>"I'll get your number off Packie and call you if I need help with more work. Bye Tayler."<p>

He drove away and I pulled a helmet of a motorbike parked in front of the restaurant. I heard a "Hey, you bitch! That's my fucking bike! I'm part of the Lost! We..." and that's all I heard before he faded out and I just couldn't hear him anymore. Not that I cared, but anyways. Back to the apartment to catch up on some America's Next Top Hooker and go to sleep. I left early this morning, but it was already getting dark out.  
>Plus, I wanted to be perky in case Packie ever decided to call tomorrow.<p>

I was just about to lay down in bed when my phone rang again.  
>"Yo, T.C.! Heard you did good today! I need you to come down!"<br>"When?"  
>"Right now baby! We got shit to do!"<br>"Brucie, I was just about to go to sleep -"  
>"Are you kidding? We are GENETICALLY DIFFERENT, baby! We don't need sleep! Champs like us can't waste time! I need you down here in the next hour, WOO!"<br>"Bye Brucie."  
>"You're missing the oppertunity of a lifetime here, you -"<br>I hung up. Fucking Christ, does the man not understand what 'about to go to sleep' means? It means I'm going to sleep, not up for hanging out.  
>I tossed and turned in bed for a couple minutes, before curiosity got the best of me.<br>Fuck it. I mean, it can't take much time, right? He probably just wants me to go over and watch him work out, or tell him how amazing his abs are. You honestly wouldn't believe how many hours I've spent at Brucie's, just because he wants to hear how perfect he looks. It's weird because he's my dad. But it gives me something to do, and he usually pays me quite a bit of money just to sit there and watch TV and throw out a compliment every now and then.  
>I grabbed my phone and a magazine, jumped down my stairs and hailed a taxi.<br>"Oh, and hurry please."

"Taylaaa! Show some love, baby!" Brucie pulled me into a hug as soon as he opened the door.  
>"N.B. said you did real well in that little situation in Algonquin, real well. You didn't mention your cut and he forgot to give it to you. It's over at his friend's house, what's his name?"<br>"Packie." A little smile played on my mouth.  
>"Yeah, go see him whenever. I wanted to show you my new car!"<br>He was so excited, I had to play along. "New car? Let's see it! Better work better than the bitch." I joked. He led me into his garage where I saw a shiny, red Infernus.  
>"Dude." I just stared. "So worth driving from Alderney."<br>"She's beautiful, isn't she? Winners need to look like winners, this is how we fucking roll!"  
>"You should try it out and drop me off at Packie's house. It's over near that park in Dukes."<br>"Night ride, I love it! Get in, we're gonna cruise the streets and hunt for bitches! Yeah!"  
>I think sometimes he forgets I'm a girl, but he gets so funny that I can't stand interrupting him when he gets going.<br>We cruised and bitch hunted, alright. Too bad Packie's house was all of ten minutes away, I was actually having fun loudly singing KISS songs with Brucie and dodging cars.  
>"Seeya Tay, call me and we'll cruise!' I heard him yell out after I walked a few feet from the car. Guys will be guys I guess.<p> 


End file.
